


Suddenly in the Morning

by eL27



Series: Strangers to Lovers [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Fluff, M/M, One Night Stands, Shounen-ai, Strangers to Lovers, bottom Tokiya Ichinose
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eL27/pseuds/eL27
Summary: Tokiya yang terkejut ia terbangun di tempat asing bersama seorang laki-laki yang tidur di sebelahnya dan mengaku-ngaku laki-laki itu adalah kekasihnya.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Shinomiya Satsuki
Series: Strangers to Lovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133189





	Suddenly in the Morning

Terbangun dalam keadaan tanpa busana, berada di tempat yang tidak diketahui, terlebih lagi ada seseorang yang masih tertidur di ranjang yang sama denganmu. Tokiya masih berusaha memprotes dan mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya semalam dan bagaimana ia bisa berakhir di atas ranjang bersama dengan seseorang yang bahkan tidak ia kenal.

Semakin Tokiya mencoba mengingat, semakin kabur ingatan itu. Ia hanya ingat ia pergi ke bar setelah patah hati sang-mantan-kekasih berselingkuh darinya, kemudian memesan beberapa gelas bir hingga ia mabuk. Disela mabuknya ia ingat seseorang menghampirinya, dan ia sudah tidak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi setelahnya.

Tangannya menarik selimut putih lebih rapat ke tubuhnya. Wajahnya semakin menampakkan raut horor ketika ia bergerak dan merasakan rasa sakit dibagian selatan tubuhnya.

Tokiya menggeleng. _Ini tidak seperti yang aku pikirkan, kan?_ Tanyanya dalam hati.

Erangan dari seseorang di sampingnya membuat Tokiya menoleh horor. Apalagi ketika perlahan kelopak mata seseorang di sebelahnya itu mulai terbuka.

“Ah, sudah bangun ternyata.” Pemuda itu berkata. Suaranya yang serak dan berat khas orang baru terbangun dari tidur sempat membuat Tokiya terpana selama beberapa detik.

“Ka-kau siapa? Kita di mana?” tanya Tokiya terbata.

Pemuda itu mengernyit. “Kau lupa?” tanyanya balik. Tokiya hanya mengangguk ragu. Pemuda itu berdecak, ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya menjadi posisi duduk. Tangannya lantas mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya. Lagi-lagi Tokiya sempat terpana melihat ketampanan pemuda itu. “Ah, jangan-jangan kau juga lupa dengan apa yang kita lakukan semalam?” tuding pemuda itu.

Kelopak mata Tokiya melebar. “Memang apa yang kita lakukan?” tanyanya dengan suara tercekat.

Pemuda di depannya menyeringai. Tanpa diduga pemuda itu memajukan tubuhnya, meraih kedua tangan Tokiya lantas mendorong Tokiya kembali berbaring di atas ranjang.

“Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?” Tokiya panik. Apalagi ketika melihat pemuda di atasnya itu semakin menyeringai menatap dirinya. Bagai binatang buas yang siap menerkam mangsanya.

“Kenapa gugup begitu? Kita sudah melakukan ini lebih dari satu kali semalam.” Ucapan pemuda itu sama sekali tidak membuat Tokiya tenang, justru menjadi semakin ketakutan. Pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya tiba-tiba, Tokiya reflek menutup kedua matanya. Kecupan singkat di keningnya membuat jantung Tokiya berdebar tiba-tiba. Perlahan Tokiya membuka kelopak matanya. Senyum tulus dari wajah tampan pemuda di atasnya itu kembali membuat Tokiya terpana. “Kau adalah kekasihku mulai sekarang.” Pemuda itu berucap.

“Hah!?” sungguh Tokiya tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya. “Kekasih kau bilang?” tanya Tokiya.

“Kau sendiri yang memaksaku untuk menjadi kekasihmu,” jawab pemuda itu.

Tokiya terdiam. “Tidak mungkin!” sangkalnya.

Pemuda itu hanya mendengus mendengar ucapan Tokiya. “Itu kenyataannya. Dan kalau pun kau meminta putus sekarang juga, jangan harap aku mau melakukannya. Aku tidak berniat melepaskan seseorang yang sudah memaksaku menyetubuhinya.” Lagi-lagi seringaian itu muncul. Tokiya tidak tahu ia harus kesal atau terpana ketika melihat seringaian orang yang mengaku sebagai kekasihnya itu.

“Bisakah kau menyingkir dari atasku?” tanya Tokiya.

“Berikan aku ciuman selamat pagiku terlebih dulu!” tukas pemuda itu.

“Tidak! Cepat menyingkir! Aku ingin mandi!” suruh Tokiya.

“Ck! Kau yang memaksa!”

“Hah? Ap—” Tokiya membelalak horor ketika bibirnya sudah lebih dulu dibungkam oleh bibir lain.

Awalnya hanya menempel saja, namun kemudian pemuda itu mulai menggerakkan bibirnya dan melumat bibir Tokiya.

Tokiya memejamkan mata erat. Ia berusaha mendorong bahu pemuda di atasnya namun sia-sia. Bukannya berhenti, ciuman itu justru semakin panas hingga Tokiya tidak sadar mengeluarkan suara lenguhannya.

Merasa napas mereka mulai tersengal, ciuman berhenti. Pemuda itu tersenyum puas ketika melihat wajah Tokiya yang memerah dan napas terengah-engah.

“Mandilah! Aku akan mengantarmu pulang setelah ini.” Setelahnya pemuda itu bangkit dari atas Tokiya dan kembali berbaring di ranjang.

Tokiya mengerjapkan kelopak matanya beberapa kali. Tangannya menggenggam erat selimut yang masih menutupi tubuhnya. Perlahan ia bangkit, tidak lupa juga membawa serta selimut yang kini melilit tubuh telanjangnya. Ia berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi dengan semburat merah yang begitu kentara di wajahnya.

“Hei, Tokiya!” panggil pemuda itu. Tokiya menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. “Kenapa malumalu begitu? Percuma kau tutupi, aku sudah melihat dengan jelas setiap jengkal tubuhmu tadi malam.”

Wajah Tokiya semakin memerah malu. Ia segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan tidak peduli dengan suara gelak tawa pemuda yang mengaku sebagai kekasihnya itu.



Tokiya merasa bodoh. Ia masuk ke kamar mandi tanpa membawa baju dan celananya. Sekarang ia tidak tahu harus keluar mengenakan apa. Ia tidak mungkin lagi mengenakan selimut seperti sebelumnya karena ia sudah terlanjur memasukkan selimut itu ke dalam keranjang pakaian kotor.

Mengambil napas berkali-kali, Tokiya perlahan membuka pintu kamar mandi. Kepalanya menyembul dari dalam, melihat sekeliling kamar untuk mencari kebenaran si pemuda lain. Pemuda itu sudah tidak ada di kamar ternyata. Pandangannya lantas berhenti di atas ranjang. Di sana, Tokiya melihat satu setel baju dan celana bersih yang sudah disiapkan.

Mungkinkah pemuda tadi yang menyiapkannya untuk Tokiya?

Terburu-buru Tokiya langsung pergi menuju ranjang. Secepat kilat ia segera memakai baju dan celana yang tersedia. Begitu selesai, Tokiya mengernyit, baju ini begitu besar hingga terasa sangat _oversize_ di tubuhnya.

“Oh kau sudah selesai?” suara itu mengangetkan Tokiya. Ia segera berbalik dan melihat pemuda pirang itu berdiri di ambang pintu, _topless_ dan hanya memakai celana kolor.

“Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan. Ayo sarapan!” ajaknya.

“Di mana bajuku?” tanya Tokiya.

“Ahh itu. Entahlah. Kau sendiri yang semalam membuangnya entah di mana,” jawab pemuda itu. “Oh dan ngomong-ngomong... Kau tampak seksi dengan bajuku.” Pemuda itu mengerling pada Tokiya. Tidak luput juga seringaian andalannya.

“Jangan menggodaku!” tukas Tokiya sebal.

Pemuda itu kemudian berjalan masuk menghampiri Tokiya yang entah kenapa Tokiya seperti tersihir dan hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya.

“Aku serius. Kau tampak seksi.” Pemuda itu berbisik pelan di telinga Tokiya. Suara bisikan itu berhasil membuat Tokiya merinding dibuatnya. Tokiya hanya bisa diam. Ia terlalu terlena. “Sudah, ayo kita sarapan!” ajaknya yang tiba-tiba saja sudah melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Tokiya.

“Tunggu!” Tokiya menahan pemuda itu pergi membawanya.

“Kenapa?”

“Siapa namamu?” tanya Tokiya kemudian.

Pemuda itu terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya tertawa terbahak. “Yang benar saja! Aku sedikit kecewa kau lupa dengan nama kekasihmu sendiri. Apalagi setelah semalam hanya namaku yang kau desahkan!”

Tokiya kembali memerah. Pemuda ini benar-benar tidak tahu adab dan berbicara seenaknya, sevulgar ini.

“Jawab saja!” seru Tokiya kesal.

“Satsuki. Shinomiya Satsuki.” Pemuda itu menjawab. “Pastikan kali ini kau mengingat nama kekasihmu dengan baik.” Dan kecupan hangat di keningnya kembali membuat Tokiya terdiam tidak bisa berkata-kata. Benar-benar pagi yang tidak terduga oleh seorang Ichinose Tokiya.

END


End file.
